Wonderful Tonight
by Mr.Mellow
Summary: Four vignette one-shot based on Eric Clapton's Wonderful Tonight.


A/N: I have this song on my iPhone and every time I hear it I can hear Rick singing it to Kate. This is the classic by Eric Clapton "Wonderful Tonight" which he wrote celebrating his then wife. I also apologize to anyone else who may have written another fanfiction based on this song.

There are many versions of this song on YouTube, here is one of them:

watch?v=nfgg7DjMtwE

This didn't really fit in my Coltrane song book fanfiction so I present this as a one-shot. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: The characters are the property of Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC television. The lyrics are the property of their respective owners. No infringement is intended.

Transcriptions from dustjackets dot wikifoundry dot com slash page slash Transcripts.

* * *

_It's late in the evening _

_She's wondering what clothes to wear _

_She puts on her make up _

_And brushes her long blonde [brown] hair _

_And then she asks me, "Do I look alright?" _

_And I say, "Yes, you look wonderful tonight" _

* * *

A/N: Sometime after 3x14 Lucky Stiff

Richard Castle surveyed the Ballroom at the Hilton he had rented for the evening. This was the first (and hopefully annual) Johanna Beckett Memorial Scholarship fundraiser that he convinced, okay maybe cajoled, Kate Beckett into allowing him to host.

Around the room he saw the mayor, a couple of state assemblymen, members of the city council, along with other dignitaries (especially the mayor's campaign contributors) and of course their spouses or significant others. He was one of the few that came 'stag'. After the fiasco with his publisher, Gina Cowell, he was in no mood to be seen with any starlet, model or wannabe.

Of course he brought his mother, Martha Rodgers. As he took a sip from his the flute of Champagne, he saw Martha also scanning the crowd, her 'graydar', as she called it, on high alert. She seemed to recover better from Chet Paliburn's death than Rick from the demise of his relationship with Gina.

He continued to scan the room for his muse. Then he saw her at the entrance and he was entranced. She was wearing a halter floor length dress of sky blue tulle. The bodice was lace with a high collar. Her hair was in a French twist. She was adorned with long silver earrings that enhanced the effect of her long, lovely neck.

She spotted him and seemed to float over to him (at least that's what he thought). As she walked over to him, the dress would teasingly split showing one of her lovely legs. All of this was overwhelming to Rick's senses.

"Castle."

He didn't respond. His mouth open slightly.

"Castle!"

"Sorry," Rick finally responded.

"Cat go your tongue?" Beckett chuckled.

"I'm sorry."

"What? Is there something wrong with my dress?" she asked as she looked around on her dress for something.

"No. You look wonderful."

"What?" Beckett asked. "What are you sorry for? This fundraiser is so very sweet. You really didn't have to get a ballroom to have it."

"My pleasure, Beckett," he answered. "But I am sorry."

"Okay, I'll bite. What are you sorry for?"

"I work with you every day. You are strong, badass Beckett. You are a warrior princess, like Xena. The best detective NYPD has."

"Thank you, Castle."

"It's the truth. But that's not what I'm sorry for. I'm sorry that I'm around the warrior you so much I keep forgetting how stunningly beautiful you are. And Josh should be very proud to call you his girlfriend."

"Thank you, Castle." Beckett blushed.

"And that's the truth, too," Castle added. "Speaking of which, where's doctor motorcycle boy?"

"I wish you'd stop calling him that."

"Okay, where is the good doctor?"

"He got called in."

"We scheduled this to accommodate his schedule. What happened?"

"The cardiologist on duty had a conflict. His brother-in-law was brought in for an emergency bypass. Hospital rules."

"I imagine it would be devastating if you're operating on a loved one and they die on the table," Castle acknowledged.

"Yeah," Beckett agreed. "That's why he called Josh. He and Josh have worked in surgery together several times. Also, Josh was the next on the call list."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, so am I. We really haven't had a lot of time together lately and I was looking forward to tonight."

"Well, if you don't mind, I'd be happy to be your substitute escort, Beckett. For this evening, of course."

Taking his arm, she said, "Of course, Castle. Thank you."

"My pleasure."

* * *

_We go to a party _

_And everyone turns to see _

_This beautiful lady _

_That's walking around with me _

_And then she asks me, "Do you feel alright?" _

_And I say, "Yes, I feel wonderful tonight" _

* * *

A/N: Sometime in season 4 before 4x19 47 Seconds

After surveying the room before the second annual Johanna Beckett Memorial Scholarship fundraiser, Jim Beckett came up to his daughter and asked, "Did Rick pay for this ballroom? My god, Katie, this is pretty extravagant even by NYC standards."

"Yes, dad, he did," Kate somewhat sheepishly answered. "He gets things into his head and refuses to listen. I asked him to tone it down a little but he wouldn't hear of it. He said 'that's how I can get my rich friends to come.'"

"Katie," her father said. "You know the man loves you. I see how he looks at you. He looks at you the same way I looked at your mother."

"I know, dad," Kate sheepishly responded. "I'm just not ready yet. I'm still getting over the shooting and my PTSD. But, I'll tell him soon."

"Tell him what?"

"That I love him, too."

"Please don't wait too long," Jim Beckett said to his daughter touching her shoulder. "I almost waited too long to ask your mother out. When I first asked her, she said something to the effect of 'it's about time'. Please learn from your father's mistake."

"Thanks dad." Kate smiled. "I'm almost there."

Just then Rick Castle walked up.

"Hello, Jim," Castle said as he held his hand out to shake. "It's great to see you here. Thank you for coming."

"Thanks, son," Jim responded not too subtly shaking Rick's hand. "I wouldn't miss it for the world. And thank you for putting this on. You really didn't have to do this."

"Thanks, Jim. It's my pleasure. I'd like to believe Johanna would be happy with this."

"I'm sure she would, son."

Castle continued smiling and then turning and looking Beckett in the eye, "I'm doubly sure that she would be very proud of your daughter, as I am sure you are, too."

"Yes, I am."

"If you don't mind, Jim," Rick said as he held out his elbow to Beckett. "I'd like to borrow your daughter. There are some people I'd like her to meet. And maybe open their checkbooks."

"Oh, by all means," Jim chuckled.

"Detective Beckett," Castle said.

"Lead on, Castle," she answered.

As the couple walked away, Jim could only marvel at the duo. He hoped very soon his 'son' comments would become true.

A woman looked at Jim and then the departing pair.

"They make a lovely couple," the woman said to Jim. "They look like a long time married couple. Did they marry young?"

"No, they're not married" Jim said. "But as the daughter's father, I hope they change that soon."

* * *

_I feel wonderful _

_Because I see the love light in your eyes _

_And the wonder of it all _

_Is that you just don't realize how much I love you _

* * *

A/N: After 5x23 Watershed

While she was just starting to get used to being at Nikki Heat book launch parties, and the associated paparazzi calls to her ('Nikki', 'Nikki Heat', 'over here Nikki') for pictures, she still didn't like to be in the limelight. From her time in vice, she didn't like to be the focus. Then being the focus could get her hurt or killed. Now being in the limelight sometimes interfered with her murder investigations. Plus, her new employer, the Justice Department, may not look kindly on her exploiting the fame associated with the books.

Furthermore, while Captain Gates knew about them as a couple, the aftermath of her standing on a bomb answered that question, Beckett still didn't want to advertise the fact to the whole world. People would make assumptions. At first, she didn't want to give confirmation, but now, with the huge ring on her finger, it was going to be hard to hide that the muse had become the fiancé. That's why she came in solo and not on his arm. She also felt that that honor should go to Alexis and Martha. For the longest time they have been his 'red-headed pillars of unconditional love' as he called them. She also believed that this would not be Castle's last book launch party so in the future she would come in on his arm as his wife.

She had talked with Castle about the ring and how she would wear it. Of course, when she was working, she would wear it on the necklace that held her mother's ring. But only when they were out alone, would she wear it openly on her left hand. Tonight, since it was a public venue, she would wear it turned in her left hand. An acknowledgement for him, not a flaming red flag for everyone else.

She still was not comfortable with the dichotomy of a rich, best-selling, acclaimed author and a NYPD homicide detective.

Their worlds are so different. He had the mayor on speed dial. Almost effortlessly he could get many wealthy people in a room for a fundraiser.

She worked in the trenches, so to speak. She worked with and saw the underbelly of the city. The people in her circle of friends were just 'average Joes', not the affluent.

Sometimes she worried that his friends would look at her as some 'gold-digger', only after his money. While the money he has is nice and she wouldn't complain too much about his spending habits, they'd fall on deaf ears anyway, she didn't fall in love with him because of his money. Once she got through the playboy façade, she found a great father and a loving son, a gentle man who'd do anything for the women in his life, which now included her, without question or recompense. He'd shown that for the past 4 years.

Her discomfort went down, however, every time she looked at the ring now adorning her finger. It essentially said to her, Castle doesn't care that they're from different worlds now, all he wants is her.

There were times that he had to remind her. "Beckett, for the longest time, it was just mother and me, living hand-to-mouth. We weren't rich by any stretch. So don't think that just because I have money now, I always had money or I'm some egotistical high-maintenance author because of it. I'm just a man who happens to have a gift that is well rewarded. Looking back at our childhoods, you'd be the rich one in a different world. The daughter of two well educated, high profile Manhattan attorneys compared to the illegitimate son of a mid-tier struggling actress? Puleeze."

After admiring the ring on her finger, she looked up, took a deep breath, and entered the ballroom for the book launch party.

As she did the first time she went to Castle's 'Nikki Heat' book launch party, she went to the display of the books. She always anticipated the surprise of the dedication. Rick would never let her see it before it was published, even now that they were a couple. And he told her only Gina and the printer would know it prior to publication. Even Alexis didn't know what he wrote. It was like it was Top Secret security launch codes or something.

So she picked up the closest copy of 'Deadly Heat' off of the table and opened it to the dedication. She looked over and saw him as she opened the book. He was gazing across the room at her with an intensity that almost set her ablaze with his love light. She lovingly smiled at him and then turned to the book.

There, (as if she needed another demonstration of his love for her) for all the world to see, was another declaration of his love for her.

_To KB:_

_May the dance never end and the music never stop._

* * *

_It's time to go home now _

_And I've got an aching head _

_So I give her the car keys _

_She helps me to bed _

_And then I tell her as I turn out the light _

_I say, "My darling, you are wonderful tonight _

_Oh my darling, you are wonderful tonight"_

* * *

A/N: Several Years after 8x22 Crossfire

"I don't know why I let you convince me to come to this gala," a very pregnant Kate Beckett said to her husband, Rick Castle.

"You could have stayed home, you know," Castle answered. "You didn't have to come. I would have made very valid excuses."

The pair walked in to the ballroom. Well, Rick walked in. Kate waddled in.

"Being 8 months pregnant with twins is no fun," Kate hissed. "You did this to me."

"I seem to remember you being a very willing, if not enthusiastic, participant," Rick chuckled.

"You're right," Kate said as she kissed him. "But that doesn't make me feel any better about being a beached whale."

"Kate," Rick said as he turned to look in his wife's eyes. "You look amazing. You're carrying our two boys. I can't think of anything more amazing and awe inspiring than that."

"Well, I need to find the ladies room." Teasingly stabbing him in the chest with her index finger she continues, "Your two sons seem to be playing soccer with my bladder."

"I love you, Kate," Rick said as he kissed her.

"I love you, too."

Beckett waddled over to the ladies room. It was early in the festivities so there wasn't a long line at the door. She managed to make it to a stall.

Shortly after she was in the stall, she heard two women come in.

"I saw Rick Castle over by the bar," said one.

"I could just eat him up," said the second.

"He's married now," said the first. "I understand to some NYPD Detective."

"NYPD Captain." Kate thought.

"Maybe he's up for a little on the side," said the second.

"Be careful," said the first. "I imagine the wife carries handcuffs and a gun."

"Ooh," said the second. "Kinky."

"You're such a nasty girl."

"Yeah," the second agreed. "That doesn't change the fact that he's a cutie."

"Yeah," agreed the first woman. "Rich and handsome. No wonder the girls call him the 'white whale.'"

Kate heard small noises as if the women were fixing their lip gloss.

The first then piped up, "Sadly, I heard he's devoted to this one."

"Rick Castle? Devoted? He was such a hound not too long ago."

The first continued, "That detective must have tamed him."

"Damn straight," Kate thought.

"Let's see if there are any bachelors or stag husbands out there," continued the first.

"Or maybe there are some couples looking for a third," said the second.

The first chuckled, "Nasty, girl."

"Yep. That's me."

Kate heard the click of their heels on the tile floor and then the door open and close. She felt it was safe to come out and finish her bathroom trip.

Finally she walked out of the ladies room and looked for her husband.

"Are you okay," Castle asked. "You were in there a long time."

"I'm fine, Castle."

"I'm worried about you," Castle continued. "You're carrying precious cargo. I probably should have left you home."

"No," Beckett pointedly said as she kissed her husband. "I won't leave you to the sharks."

"Sharks?"

"Single women on the prowl. I overheard a couple of them in the ladies room talking about big game and especially a 'white whale.'"

Castle chuckled. "And you're marking your territory, huh?"

"Damn straight I'm marking my territory. I've got the 'white whale', I plan on keeping him … and I love him to pieces."

"I love you, too, Kate."

"Now, we need to mingle for a while to keep up appearances," Beckett said as she kissed her husband.

Then after kissing him again, she said in a sultry tone as if to emphasize the kiss, "In about an hour, I want you to take me home and recreate the crime of getting me pregnant."

Returning her kiss, Castle said, "I'd love to take you home, Beckett. Maybe we should get out your cuffs. I did commit the crime, didn't I?"

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading!


End file.
